sharnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Translations (WIP)
(copying straight from .txt file) Won't be doing that anymore folks, since I now have a break with free time to charge through the translations. :::1001.txt str: ^g996　^n^m『And so』 str: ^g996　^n^m『And so, a promise』 str: ^g996　^n^m『A promise that is yours and mine.』 str: ^g996　^n^m『…for…』 str: ^g996　^n^m『if the world were to end,』 str: ^g996　^n^m『there would only be the two of us……』 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 :::1002.txt str: ^g999──It's dark. str: ^g999──It's dark here. str: ^g999 The sound of leather shoes, echo dryly on the pavement across the alley.^nNo sound is heard from anything else. str: ^g999No. No, definitely not.。 ^nI only hear my own walking.^nI pick up the pace with great impatience. str: ^g999Breathe.^nI take a breath which painfully burns. str: ^g999歴史上最高の繁栄を謳歌する大英帝国、 ^n首都ロンドンの暗がりを歩く男の息だ。^n私の息だ。 It is the breath of a man walking through the darkness of London, the capital of the British Empire that exults in the historical peak of its prosperity. My breath. str: ^g999ここには誰もいない。^nここには誰もいないのか。 No one is here. Is there no one here? str: ^g999私の靴音と息づかいのふたつだけが響く^n静寂の世界の中にあって、 ^n私は、そう、知っていた。 Only the two sounds of my footsteps and my breathing resounding, ^nIn the world of silence, ^nI, that's right, I knew. str: ^g999誰もいないのだ。^nここには、私しか、いない。 There is no one. I am the only one here. str: ^g999夜闇を絶え間なく照らす機関外灯はある。^n２ブロック先の機関工場の駆動音もある。 There is a system of electric lights that incessantly illuminates the blackness of night. There is also the hum of machines running in the engine workshop, two blocks ahead. str: ^g999けれど、ここには、私だけ。^nここは大都会であるはずの都市ロンドン、 ^nウェストミンスターエリア。それなのに。 And yet, in this place, there is only I. This is the Westminster area of the city of London, which should have been a megalopolis. Despite that. str: ^g999私しかいない。 ^n生きる者も、動く者も私だけ。 I am the only one here. The only person who lives and moves is I. str: ^g999そんなはずはない。 ^nそんなはずはない。 That shouldn't be so. That shouldn't be so. str: ^g999私は歩いている。 ^n息をひそめようとしながらも荒い息で、 ^n靴音を鳴らさずにと考えつつも早足に。 I am walking. Panting heavily even as I attempt to stifle my breath, walking briskly even as I think to avoid letting my shoes ring out on the pavement. str: ^g999私は歩いている。^n私は、迫り来るものを感じているから。 I am walking. For I feel the pursuit approaching. str: ^g999──Go away. str: ^g999Get out.^n str: ^g995^d0　　　　　　　　 ^d1Get out.^n str: ^g995^d0　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　^d1Get out. str: ^g999背後 のもの。^nそれはあり得るはずのない無限の暗がり。 At my back, an impossibly endless darkness. str: ^g999この暗がりに追い つかれたら殺される。^n待ち構えた“あいつ”の牙で殺される。 If the darkness overtakes me, I shall be slain. Slain at the fangs of "he" who lies in wait. str: ^g999暗がりか ら追いかけながらも、^n同時に待ち構えている“あいつ”に、^n誰も、逆らうことなど できはしない。 No one can resist "he" who pursues from the shadows while he lies in wait. str: ^g999生け贄となった少女の悲鳴が続く限り、^n“あいつ”は何 者をも殺すことができる。 As long as the screams of the girl chosen for a sacrifice continue unbroken, "he" may kill anyone. str: ^g999私や少女が恐れるものさながらの力で。^n殺 すことができるのだ。 With a power just like what both the girl and I fear, he may kill. str: ^g--999生きとし生けるあらゆるものを、^n殺すのだ── Kill every single living thing-- str: ^g999けれど。 But. str: ^g999けれど、^n But, str: ^g995もしも、この身が闇ならば── If this body is darkness-- str: ^g999「──さて」 「──Well then.」 str: ^g999男は言った。^nそれは、奇妙な仮面を被った男 だった。 A man spoke. A man wearing a peculiar mask. str: ^g999道化の如き姿であるが、^n一世代前の仏蘭西貴族のようでも ある。 His form was like that of a clown, or a French noble of a generation past. str: ^g999奇妙な人物。^n仮面と服装は彼をそう思わせる。 A peculiar character. His mask and his attire conveyed such an impression. str: ^g999彼は 決して自らの名を口にすることがない。^n見たままを口にせよと戯けて言う。^n容 姿の通りに、奇妙な男であった。 str: ^g999亜細亜の小さな島国に伝わる神なる 獣、^nそれがこの男の今の名だ。 str: ^g999すなわち、男の名は《バロン》。^nバロ ン・ミュンヒハウゼンと人は呼ぶ。 str: ^g999──もっとも。^n──彼を呼ぶ者など 多くはあるまい。 str: ^g999例えば── str: ^g999殺人さえ厭わぬ犯罪組織の重 鎮であるとか、^n欧州の闇深くで蠢く結社の頭脳であるとか。 str: ^g999不用意に その名を呼んではいけない。^n命が惜しければ。 str: ^g999彼の仮面の奥を想像 してはいけない。^n命が惜しければ。 str: ^g999あらゆる虚構を口から吐き出すと いう^nその男は、眼前の何者かへと語りかける。 str: ^g999奇妙なマーブル模様 の床の部屋。^nソファに腰掛けた男と、^nもうひとりの“誰か”がそこにいた。 str: ^g999男の格好と同じく奇妙な部屋だった。^n古びた本棚や壁には幾つもの仮面 が^n掛けられて。 str: ^g999静謐なる知識の間と人は呼ぶ。^n男の名と同じく、ごく 限られた人が、だ。 str: ^g999静謐なる知識の間。^nここでは、幼子の囁き声のひ とつですら、^n確実に相手の聴覚へとすべり込むという。 str: ^g999遥か極東の聖 人が行ってみせた^n同時複数対話を可能とする、男が属する^n組織の有する知 識の余技で作られた部屋。 str: ^g999暗がりの密室。^n祭壇とも呼べるか。 str: ^g999「さて。ここに吾輩は宣言するでしょう」 str: ^g999──偉大なる実験の開始 と。^n──深遠なる認識の開始を。 str: ^g999──そして、新たな時代の幕開け を。 str: ^g999「至高なりしはこの世にただひとつ。^n　我ら《結社》が総帥たるヘ ルメース師」 str: ^g999「すなわち。^n　アルトタス＝トート＝ヘルメース」 str: ^g999 「しかし、かの師の威光をも凌ぐものが」 str: ^g999「女王のあり得ざる在位によっ て守られた^n　王都へと降り立つのでございましょうや」 str: ^g999男の声には笑 みが含まれている。^n対する何者かは、無言。 str: ^g999「かのハイ・エージェント ・Ｍが^n　既に監視を開始いたしましてございます」 str: ^g999「いずれ、タタール の門は開きましょう」 str: ^g999「ただひとつの懸念を申し上げるならば^n　ヴァイス ハウプト師の求めし方程式の^n　在処が未だに不明ということですが──」 str: ^g999「あれは我らが求むるものではないと^n　閣下は仰るに違いありませんね？ 」 str: ^g999男の声には嘲りが含まれている。^n対する何者かは、無言。 str: ^g999「成る程」 str: ^g999「そういうこともあるでしょうが、^n　そうでないこともあるで しょう」 str: ^g999「さあ」 str: ^g999「我らが愛してやまない人間の皆さま。^n　どうか 御笑覧あれ」 str: ^g999「──すべては、ここから始まるのです」 str: ^g999音が響 く。^n^g995音が響く。^n str: ^g995機関の揺籃から鳴り響くのは鋼鉄の産声か。 str: ^g999地下深くに隠された巨大な鋼鉄の竜だ。^n物言わず、動くこともなく。 str: ^g999複数連結式の超大型計算機関である鋼の竜。^nこれが《機関回廊》と 呼ばれる大隧道だと^nわかる人間は多くはない。 str: ^g999──バロンの名を知 る者と。^n──恐らくその数は概ね同じであるはずだ。 str: ^g999例えば── str: ^g999殺人さえ厭わぬ犯罪組織の重鎮であるとか、^n欧州の闇深くで蠢く結社の 頭脳であるとか。 str: ^g999この英国を統治する女王陛下の手足たる^n《ディオゲ ネス》の位を得た者であるとか。 str: ^g999ロンドン地下奥深く。^n無数の機関が 組み合わさった大隧道であり、^n英国頭脳の一部である《機関回廊》の一角。 str: ^g999──回路を思う者もいる。^n──祭壇を思う者もいる。 str: ^g999決してそこ に足を踏み入れてはいけない。^n命が惜しければ。 str: ^g999何者が潜むのかす ら想像してはいけない。^n命が惜しければ。 str: ^g999そこにはまともな人間はひ とりもいない。^n暗がりと、黒と鋼があるだけだ。 str: ^g999黒色の男と。^n鋼鉄の 女と。 str: ^g999──機関の揺籃の中で。^n──鋼鉄の女は、そこで“繋がる”の だ。 txt: grpo_cu: 67 72 70 6F 5F 63 75 00 str: ^g999『……第１次抑制機関を 排除』 str: ^g999『機能制限の解除を確認。^n　これより、命令系統の再入力を行 います』 str: ^g999──ひとつひとつ。^n str: ^g995──ゆっくりと。 str: ^g999知ら ぬ者が見れば人間に見えるだろう。^n最新鋭の機関で形作られた自身の体を、 ^n女は── str: ^g999──女のかたちをした人形は、己を見る。^n──自身の機 体を。 str: ^g999ひとつひとつ。^nゆっくりと、外し、装着し、接続して。 str: ^g999 己の機能を取り戻していく。^n己の一部を失いながら。 str: ^g999女は、自らを回 廊の新式回路に繋げていく。^nひとつ、ひとつ。^n確かめるように。 str: ^g999『… …我があるじ』 str: ^g999女の声が震える。^n言葉は、己を見つめる男へのもの。 str: ^g999黒の男は無言で背後にいた。^n女が自己を調整するさまを見つめなが ら。 str: ^g999幾つかのケーブルを手繰り寄せ、^n女の背中へと、ゆっくりと取り付 けて。 str: ^g999『我があるじ。未だ兵装は不十分です。^n　目標の完全排除を行 うことはできません』 str: ^g999「構うな」 str: ^g999黒の男は静かに告げる。^n女の 頬に、冷ややかな手を添えて。 str: ^g999「十分だ」 str: ^g999「お前とクルーシュ チャ方程式が在る限り、^n　既に──」 str: ^g999「我が身は、既に」 str: ^g999男 は言葉を続けなかった。^nそのまま、回廊には静寂が充ちていく。 str: ^g999やや あって、女は言った。^n囁くように。^n呟くように。 str: ^g999『……はい。我がある じ』 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00